


Dean hated moments like this...

by 67_black_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, separated stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67_black_impala/pseuds/67_black_impala
Summary: Short drabbles I wrote based around the line 'Dean hated moments like this.'1. Destiel -  His boyfriend and his brother should not be talking and smiling this much together. When the two of them got like this, it always lead to trouble, especially for him.2. Sam really needed to stop getting himself in this sort of situations.





	1. Too much talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Dean hated moments like this. His boyfriend and his brother should not be talking and smiling this much together. Sure, they were friends and they all lived together but Dean knew that when the two of them got like this, it always lead to trouble, especially for him.

“Dean, we think we should renovate the kitchen.”

He ended up doing most of the labor renovating the kitchen since Cas didn’t know how to operate the machines and Sam had been too focused on reading the instructions to do any real work.  
Dean was really happy when he finally managed to finish it. It didn’t hurt that he could now reach everything without a problem and to have everything where it should be.

“Dean, we think we should get a cat.” 

He lasted a week before giving in and went to bring home a kitten. He was black with big, blue eyes and very, very soft. Dean might or might not keep him in his bed whenever Cas isn't around.

“Dean, we think you should start eating healthier.”

He fought like hell, but after two weeks of having to cook for himself, he finally gave in and tried Sam’s chicken salad. It wasn’t all that bad. The berries Cas brought into the bedroom that night weren’t horrible either.

“Dean…”

After six months of planning and countless sleepless nights, Dean had to amide that him and Cas getting married wasn’t the worst idea Cas and Sam could’ve come up with.


	2. The wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Dean hated moments like this. He’d spent the last hour cleaning up after Sam. All he wanted to do was sit down and watch a movie or something, but no, he was stuck facing down a wall. Again. Sam really needed to stop getting himself into this sort of situations.

“Dean, help!” came Sam’s panicked voice through the wall. 

Unable to stand down when his brother needed him, Dean charged into the bathroom. Baubles beware!

A smile broke out on Sam’s face, knowing his brother was there to save the day. “Dean, I can’t find my duck.” 

Maybe Dean loved these moments a little bit too.


End file.
